


Handy

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering, accidentally included feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Early S4. Jemma and Fitz are lying in bed after a busy day when Jemma gets a little handsy.Beta'd by Gort
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sun Does Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592452
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> _a/n: Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 (Spring 2020) for the square "hand fetish". Also written as an apology to all my lovely readers since I've been having trouble with posting regular updates lately. Sorry! I should be back on schedule soon._

Jemma stretched her legs out under the covers. It’d been a bloody long day, during which she’d seen far less of Fitz than she would have liked to. All the days seemed like that now. She missed how it’d once been, them side by side in the lab day in and day out. How had she ever thought that was boring?

Though if everything hadn’t happened between then and now, she might not be lying in her pajamas beside the man she’d become certain she’d spend her entire life with.

The man currently looking exhausted and propped up on two pillows watching some inane thing on the telly. He went to sleep that way quite often, with a timer set to turn it off. She guessed it was easier for him than focusing on whatever thoughts swirled around in his brain, and it rarely bothered her, so she never complained about it.

Even when she’d much rather have him focused on her.

Fitz had his arm closer to her resting on the bed, above the covers, one finger absently drumming. She rather liked his hands. Always had. Long fingered, graceful, expressive, strong, and capable. This one, his right one, didn’t have the tremor she sometimes still saw in the other. He tried to hide it, shoving his hand in his pocket. An imperfection he didn’t want others to see.

In many ways, Fitz was his hands. He built things, he used them to explain his brilliant ideas, he touched her with them.

Jemma loved how he touched her.

She ran her fingertip over the back of Fitz’s hand, feeling the delicate metacarpals and tracing the veins. Softly she pushed on one of the veins, which plumped up quickly when she released the pressure. Jemma was glad to know he wasn’t dehydrated.

Hooking her finger under one of his, she lifted his hand up, until it was laying lax on her chest. Jemma stroked his palm and up and down his fingers, feeling familiar calluses. Memories of a life shared were linked to his hands. Their first lab together, Fitz taciturn with what she now knew had been nerves, but his hands had been sure as he’d set up the glassware for the experiment. How many times had they stood talking, Fitz’s hands curled around a mug of tea? His palms had been warm on her back as they’d hugged in joy or sadness. High fives over well-done experiments. Nimble fingers manipulating images on the holotable, or holding a sandwich she’d made.

His hand grasping hers as she’d struggled to reach him on Maveth.

His hand hitting the button deep under the ocean to save her by sacrificing himself because he loved her.

And now she loved him, and she had his hands all to herself. Grasping his forefinger, she brought it to her mouth, sucking the end between her lips. She needed his touch now, to drive away the shadows that she had trouble keeping locked inside her mental box. And it was his hand she wanted, making her feel good.

“Jems?” Fitz asked. He had turned his gaze away from the telly, his eyes on her now. Which was very satisfying. “You doing okay?”

“Fine,” she mumbled around his finger as she fellated it. She straightened his middle finger and took it into her mouth as well.

“Do you want something?” He raised a brow at her, then pulled his hand free and rolled on his side, facing her. She made a sad noise at the loss of his hand, but he immediately gave her the other with a shy smile. Jemma kissed each fingertip and nuzzled his palm before grasping his first two fingers to suck on again.

Fitz moaned softly, curling his fingers to play with her tongue. “Feels good, Jemma.”

It did to her too. She stroked the little hairs on his arm, enjoying the flex of the muscle, as she moved from wanting his touch to needing it. Her breasts ached and desire made her clit pulse with need.

“I still can’t figure out what you’re doing.” His free hand brushed against her hip.

Jemma had to remove his finger from her mouth to talk. “I like your hands, Fitz. Always have. I want your fingers between my legs.”

Fitz looked adorably confused, but he moved his hand lower as she pushed the quilt away and shimmied her pajama bottoms down around her knees. His spit-slicked fingers slid easily over her folds. He rubbed circles on her clit, and she moaned, twisting towards him for a kiss. Her thighs spread further apart as he stroked her towards climax, his hand manipulating her with as much finesse as he used in the lab.

“In,” she breathed against his lips. Pleasure coiled deep in her belly, close to exploding. Fitz propped himself up on his elbow, rotating his hand so those graceful fingers of his slid deep into her channel while the heel of his hand ground against her clit. At the top of each stroke in he curled his fingers slightly and pressed, hitting the spot that made her see stars.

The noise of his pumping was wet with her juice, obscene, and she groaned, her eyes closing. Behind her lids she still saw his hands, flicking over his tablet as he controlled the drones.

Her peak hit hard, making her hips jerk sharply. A high pitch cry left her along with most of the air in her lungs.

“Fitz,” she gasped, her pussy pulsing in orgasmic beats of bliss around his fingers. He pulled them out slowly as her heart rate returned to normal, and brought them, shiny with her cream, to his mouth to lick clean. The heat in his eyes and the swipe of his tongue from the base to the tip of index finger was wickedly erotic. “I love you,” she whispered. “And your hands.”

“I had no idea,” he said. “Really?” He rolled on his back and held up both hands, inspecting them.

“Yes, they’re lovely.” Jemma slid her palm over his warm hip to his prick, which was straining against the front of his boxers. “And you’re so good with them.”

He gave her a crooked grin. “All this time and I never knew you had a hand fetish.”

“Fitz!” she sat up, knocking her knee against his shoulder. “It’s not a fetish. They’re your hands, attached to you. I just happen to think they’re rather nice, with graceful fingers, and you’re so talented with them.”

“Am I?” His grin became cocky.

“Yes, in the lab…well, when you touch me too.”

Fitz slid a palm over her shin. “I love you Jemma. Love touching you.”

“What part of me do you find particularly appealing?”

Fitz bit his lip as if he was considering an answer, but his gaze fixed right on her breasts.

“That’s very predictable of you,” she said with a laugh.

“They’re nice.” His eyes rose back to hers, a hopeful look on his face. “Since you already got off, do you mind if I…” He gestured towards her chest. “If I, um…”

“Fuck my tits?” She patted his chest. She had no idea why he still got embarrassed over asking for what he wanted. They’d done that several times now.

Fitz’s expression turned pleading. “Please?”

“Of course.” The look of pure amazement he got every time would have been worth it alone, but he never asked unless she’d already come. “Get your pants off and I’ll grab the lube.”

He hastened to comply, one fist wrapping around his cock, stroking, while she poured lube between her breasts. That was hardly fair, with how his fingers tightened around his shaft.

Jemma peeked at his face, which looked smug. Of course he knew exactly what he was doing, putting two things together she adored about him.

Fine, so maybe she did have a little bit of a hand fetish, as long as they were Fitz’s hands.


End file.
